Les roses d'Aphrodite
by mu-sama
Summary: YAOI. Shaka sent qu'Aphrodite est déprimé mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. [ONE SHOT]


Titre : Les roses d'Aphrodite (ONE SHOT)

Auteur : Mu-sama

Base : Saint Seiya

Pairings : Shaka/Aphrodite

Genre : Romance / Yaoi

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de Kuruma et de la Toei . Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

PS : Cette fic a été écrite pour Isa chan.

**LES ROSES D'APHRODITE**

Juin débutait à peine et déjà, la chaleur était telle que le goudron collait sous les pas. Il était 17 heures et la ville qui, quelques minutes auparavant aurait paru léthargique, fourmillait pour quelques temps d'une activité frénétique : lycéens au sortir de l'école, employés rentrant du bureau…

Au 23 avenue des Pyrénées, le patron de l'enseigne « Aux roses d'Aphrodite » se tenait accoudé au comptoir d'un air las. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient retenus en une queue de cheval basse grâce à un ruban de velours noir mais quelques mèches ici et là s'étaient échappées et collaient à ses tempes et à son cou. Il aurait bien eu les factures à classer, la comptabilité du mois précédent à effectuer mais aujourd'hui semblait être une de ces journées agitées où, malgré le nombre de choses à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond et de demeurer inactif. Il n'avait envie de rien et surtout pas de travailler. 17h09. Encore une heure et cinquante et une minutes avant la fermeture… Il ferait mieux de s'attaquer à cette foutue comptabilité sinon elle le narguerait tout le week-end et l'empêcherait de se reposer. C'était la même chose tous les mois… Il repoussait cette corvée autant qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que Shaka, alternant menaces et calinades, ne le force à s'en occuper.

La clochette retentit et Aphrodite bénit les clientes qui entraient ; sans le savoir, elles venaient de le sauver d'un sort pire que la mort.

"Bonjour Mme Mangin, accueillit Aphrodite un sourire aux lèvres. Et je suppose que mademoiselle est la future mariée ?"

"Je vous présente ma nièce, Caroline. Je voudrais lui montrer les arrangements floraux que nous avons sélectionnés."

"Bien entendu. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Aphrodite entraîna ses clientes à l'arrière de la boutique. Là, sur un large plan de travail, se trouvaient alignées une dizaine de compositions fleuries.

"Pour égayer l'église et rappeler les teintes des vitraux, votre tante et moi même avons opté pour des compositions de style romantique : bouquets ronds de roses épanouies rouges, jaunes et rosées ; corbeilles de pivoines sur un nid de feuillage le long de la travée centrale ; éventuellement, quelques gerberas pour ajouter une pointe de couleur vive. Pour le restaurant, nous avons opté pour la simplicité et l'élégance du blanc : les ronds de serviette seront ornés d'une fleur de gardénia et on disposera alternativement au centre de la table des bols en faïence où flotteront un nénuphar et des compositions en pot de boutons de roses et de clochettes blanches agrémentées de divers feuillages ronds. Les pots seront en outre recouverts de larges feuilles de palmier Kentia, retenues par une ficelle."

"C'est parfait ! s'exclama la future mariée enthousiasmée. Et vous n'aurez aucun problème à vous procurer les fleurs d'ici quinze jours ?"

"Non mademoiselle. Les roses et les pivoines sont de saison. Je les fais pousser moi même chez un ami et je vous assure que les plants sont magnifiques cette année."

"Tout est entendu alors, conclut la tante. Vous vous chargerez de la décoration. La cérémonie aura lieu ce 18 juin à 11 heures à l'église Sainte Marguerite et le déjeuner se tiendra à 14 heures."

"Très bien. Je suis déjà en contact avec le prêtre et le chef du restaurant. Vous n'aurez à vous soucier de rien."

"Il est temps d'y aller Caroline, il nous reste encore un million de choses à peaufiner et ta robe à aller chercher. Allez… Enjoignit-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie."

"Voyez vous ça, souffla Caroline à l'adresse d'Aphrodite en suivant, bon gré, mal gré son aînée. Voilà deux mois que je cours dans tous les sens, ce mariage devient une véritable épreuve sportive. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas juste me faire belle et arriver comme une fleur le jour de la cérémonie ? …"

Une fois Mme Mangin et sa nièce parties, Aphrodite reprit la direction de l'arrière boutique et transféra ses compositions en surface de vente. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il caressa un instant un pétale de nénuphar.

* * *

Il était presque vingt heures lorsque Shaka poussa la porte de l'appartement. Aphrodite et lui étaient tombés amoureux de cet endroit dès leur première visite. Il était situé dans une ancienne auberge du XIVème siècle, au rez-de-chaussée (probablement là où se trouvaient autrefois les écuries). Le bâtiment était la propriété des nonnes de la ville mais elles le louaient aux particuliers. C'était les murs en pierre calcaire qui avaient séduit Shaka, il trouvait qu'ils donnaient au lieu une impression de calme et de sérénité. Ils avaient deux étages : le premier étant constitué de leur chambre et d'un grand bureau qui leur servait aussi de bibliothèque. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre d'ami. 

En cette fin de semaine, les ralentissements entre T. et A. se faisaient plus importants et il n'était pas rare que Shaka rentre à une heure assez tardive. Il déposa sa sacoche à l'entrée, étonné de n'entendre aucun son trahissant la présence de son compagnon. La télévision était apparemment éteinte, tout comme la radio et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de la cuisine.

Il trouva Aphrodite au salon, replié en chien de fusil sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais Shaka savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Ses paupières se contractaient à intervalles irrégulières et ses poings, serrés, reposaient entre ses genoux. Tous les signes montraient qu'il était en proie à un haut degré d'énervement. C'était comme si il voulait sauter, crier, hurler, mais se retenait pour quelque obscure raison.

Aphrodite avait ses périodes de déprime, notamment en hiver où il passait la moitié de son temps à rouspéter contre tout et n'importe quoi et l'autre moitié à dormir. Le manque de soleil lui pesait énormément et Shaka prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de ses origines suédoises. D'ordinaire, son humeur prenait la pente ascendante dès les premiers jours de printemps ; il était alors tellement empreint d'énergie que Shaka avait du mal à suivre son rythme effréné.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'Aphrodite semblait replié sur lui-même. Par moments, il était seulement mélancolique mais par d'autres, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Quelque chose le troublait mais il ne s'en était pas ouvert à lui, peut-être par manque de confiance ou peut être pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Shaka s'approcha doucement de son compagnon. Il s'assit en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du canapé et passa une main dans les mèches bleues. Il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux, la manière dont ils auréolaient son visage et dessinaient la chute de ses reins. Il pouvait passer des heures à les caresser.

Aphrodite soupira sous la caresse et se détendit imperceptiblement.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"Bien. Rien d'exceptionnel. Les partiels ne sont plus loin maintenant. C'est amusant de voir les étudiants se jeter dans leurs études à ce point, on pourrait presque les croire motivés si on ne savait pas qu'ils essayent de rattraper le retard qu'ils ont accumulé à force de fêtes."

Aphrodite s'esclaffa.

"Ce que tu peux être mauvais. Je ne crois pas que tous les étudiants te ressemblent à ce point."

"Qui est mauvais à présent ?" tanna Shaka.

Pendant quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangèrent de paroles, contents de passer du temps ensemble, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Aphrodite ne montre son mécontentement.

« Que dirais-tu de dîner dehors ce soir ? Il fait encore chaud, ce serait l'occasion de se changer les idées, proposa Shaka.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, c'est ça ou les tomates qui restent au frigo… Où veux-tu manger ?"

"Que penses-tu de la pizzeria, en face du jardin public ?"

"Humm… Pizza… Avec du chorizo et du vin rouge et un tiramisu en dessert."

"Comme d'habitude quoi. Tu pourrais au moins essayer autre chose."

"Non. Soirée pizza, c'est comme ça. Mais je te piquerai probablement de la tienne, pour voir. "

¨¨¨¨

"Que dirais-tu de passer le week-end à la mer ? Juste toi et moi ?" demanda Shaka au dessert.

Aphrodite avait peu parlé pendant le repas, le laissant mener la conversation. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter ; même dans ses pires moments, Aphrodite ne restait pas apathique aussi longtemps. Peut-être était-ce juste un peu de fatigue…

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. J'ai la compta à terminer ce week-end et un mariage dans deux semaines."

Shaka n'insista pas. Aphrodite se tenait rigide, dans une pose défensive qui disait 'je vais mal mais je ne veux pas en parler'. Il soupira. Aphrodite ne voulait pas se confier à lui, soit. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il devait quand même deviner de quoi il retournait ? Parfois, il se disait que les relations amoureuses étaient bien compliquées…

* * *

_Le parfum des roses, enivrant, entêtant… _

_  
Comme doué d'une vie propre, il s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins, embaumait tout, allant jusqu'à former un cocon autour de son corps. Un cocon chaud, rassurant et familier. _

_  
Les roses avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de le calmer…_

_Le parfum s'épaissit encore jusqu'à l'étouffer presque. Il semblait vouloir masquer quelque chose ; quelque chose d'interdit, dont il n'était pas censé se souvenir. _

_Il fallait qu'il sache._

_La solitude. Elle formait une ombre tenace qui s'accrochait à chacun de ses pas. _

_La souffrance qui en découlait._

_Et enfin, ce que les roses tenaient tant à lui cacher , un parfum lourd et âcre qui soulevait le cœur : celui du sang. Son sang._

_Qui s'écoulait de son cœur pour venir rougir les pétales d'une rose blanche. Un spectacle magnifique dans sa délicatesse mais au combien cruel. Il pouvait sentir la vie s'échapper avec chaque goutte carmin. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas encore. Non, Non…_

"Non ! "

* * *

"l fait des cauchemars maintenant, confia Shaka. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il ne veut rien me dire… " 

Shaka observait Aphrodite de loin avec un air soucieux.

"Il change d'humeur si facilement ces derniers temps. Il y a à peine une heure on aurait cru que je le menais à l'échafaud en l'entraînant ici, et regarde le maintenant, il joue et rit avec tes enfants comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Mû sirota son café à petites gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse.

"Tu veux que Katya lui parle ? Il s'entend bien avec elle, peut-être a-t-il seulement besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur, on ne peut pas dire que vous fréquentez beaucoup de personnes en dehors de nous."

"Qui ne fréquente personne en dehors de nous ?" interrompît une voix féminine.

"Les deux tourtereaux ici présents, répondit Mû en attirant sa femme sur ses genoux. D'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien discuter avec Aphrodite, Shaka s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Il semblerait qu'il se replie sur lui-même et fasse des cauchemars. Si tu pouvais voir de quoi il retourne… "

* * *

"Il veut un enfant." 

Fidèle à sa promesse, Katya avait discuté avec Aphrodite mais lorsque Shaka avait tenté de la prendre à part ce jour là, elle avait refusé d'un mouvement négatif de la tête et avait chuchoté 'Je te téléphone lundi'.

Nous étions à présent lundi. Il était très exactement 9h25 du matin. Son cours sur les temples bouddhiques du Japon débutait dans une demie heure à peine et tout aurait pu passer pour normal eut été la petite bombe atomique que Katya venait de lancer dans sa vie.

" Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Il veut fonder une famille. Créer quelque chose de durable et pas seulement être vu comme le 'petit ami de Shaka' jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son collègue. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction avant de s'installer derrière son PC.

"Ecoute, je ne peux pas parler de cela maintenant. Il… Il faut que je te laisse."

Il raccrocha.

"Michael ? demanda-t-il en se redressant et en enfournant des dossiers à la va vite dans sa sacoche. Pourrais-tu me rendre un service et prévenir ma classe que leur cours est annulé ? J'ai un problème d'ordre personnel à régler."

"Est ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, tout va bien. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Je te remercie."

* * *

"Tu es rentré bien tôt ! " s'écria Aphrodite en disparaissant dans la cuisine. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de placards que l'on ouvre, de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent se firent entendre.

Shaka avait passé la journée sur le canapé à ruminer les paroles de Katya. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait Aphrodite. Un engagement ? Il est vrai que même après dix ans de vie commune, ils étaient considérés au pire comme des 'petits amis' au mieux comme des 'amants'. Comme si rien ne les retenait ensemble et qu'ils pouvaient chacun reprendre leur route quand ils le voulaient. Pourtant, en lui même, Shaka se considérait comme l'époux d'Aphrodite ; il n'avait pas besoin d'une alliance et d'un bout de papier pour cela. Se pouvait-il que le désir d'enfant de son compagnon constitue sa manière à lui 'd'officialiser' leur relation ? De lui apporter un sentiment de durabilité ? Si ce n'était que cela, il pouvait toujours leur acheter des alliances. Même si elles n'avaient aucune signification officielle, elles marqueraient leur volonté de s'engager l'un envers l'autre.

Par contre… Si il désirait réellement un enfant… Là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. L'adoption leur était interdite, tout au moins dans ce pays. Adopter à l'étranger pouvait signifier des délais d'attente très longs. Est ce que cela signifiait qu'Aphrodite était prêt à renoncer à leur relation pour être père ? Se pouvait-il qu'il aille jusqu'à engrosser… une fille ! L'idée même le dégouttait. Ceci dit, si jamais il le faisait, resterait-il avec cette fille ou reviendrait-il auprès de lui ? Shaka ne supportait pas l'idée d'une mère porteuse, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à cette part de l'enfant qui ne serait pas d'eux mais de … elle. Sans parler des répercussions pour l'enfant…

"Qu'est ce que tu veux pour dîner ? Je me sens d'humeur à cuisiner… Mon cœur… Est ce que tu te sens bien ?"

Shaka ne répondit pas et observa attentivement son compagnon pendant un instant. Apparemment, parler avec Katya lui avait fait du bien, il avait perdu un peu de son air mélancolique.

"Est ce que tu m'aimes ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Shaka, tu me fais peur… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

Aphrodite tenta de s'approcher de lui mais Shaka le tint à distance d'un geste de la main.

"Est ce que tu comptes me quitter ?"

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée en tête ? C'est vrai que j'étais un peu déprimé ces derniers temps mais de là à…"

"Katya m'a dit que tu voulais un enfant."

"Ah. Je… Oui" confessa Aphrodite en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda Aphrodite d'un air las. Oui, j'aimerai un enfant. Quand je vois les autres… Quand je regarde Mû et Katya, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il manque quelque chose à ma vie, qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Depuis l'orphelinat, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille à moi. Je ne peux même pas me marier avec toi… Je ne sais pas. Tu ne voudrais pas, toi ?"

"Un enfant ?… Dans l'absolu, oui, je suppose que oui… Bien sûr, confessa Shaka avec un petit sourire. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour cela."

"Ce qu'il faut ?"

"Au vu de ce que nous sommes, nous n'avons que peu de possibilités : nous pouvons soit adopter à l'étranger, soit faire appel à une mère porteuse. A moins que tu ne comptes sur quelque âme charitable pour t'aider. Tout dépend jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller."

"Je suppose que je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi," murmura Aphrodite.

"Ce ne sont là que les premiers obstacles. Si jamais nous avions effectivement un enfant, il nous resterait encore à l'élever. Ce qui mettrait encore plus en avant notre relation. Non que nous ne nous soyons jamais cachés, intervint Shaka en voyant Aphrodite sur le point de se récrier. Mais tu ne peux nier que les réactions seront violentes. Beaucoup de gens ne pourront plus faire comme si de rien n'était en nous voyant. Or, si je peux accepter les regards de travers, je ne me sens pas d'imposer cela à un enfant."

"Tu ne cherches qu'à me dissuader, n'est ce pas ? s'écria Aphrodite. Peu t'importe ce que je souhaite ! Bon sang, mais est ce donc si mal de vouloir un enfant !"

En larmes, Aphrodite partit se réfugier dans la chambre à coucher. Shaka ne comprenait pas, n'avait jamais compris qu'il avait besoin de croire. Il savait que son désir d'enfant était pour ainsi dire irréalisable mais quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retenir à cet espoir fou que peut-être, peut-être…

Enfant, il avait connu une vieille dame qui après cinquante ans, était toujours persuadée que son enfant parti à le guerre était en vie, quelque part et en bonne santé. Il avait ri d'elle à l'époque – les enfants sont souvent cruels sans s'en rendre compte. A présent, il comprenait que l'espoir d'entendre un jour parler de son fils était la seule chose qui maintenait cette femme en vie. Que lui resterait-il, à lui, si il renonçait ?

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Aphrodite ne se rendit compte de la présence de Shaka que lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent dans son dos. Encore sous l'emprise d'émotions contradictoires, Aphrodite n'esquissa aucun geste envers son compagnon. Il sentit les bras resserrer leur étreinte autour de lui et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

"J'ai peur Aphrodite. Peur que tu ne sois pas vraiment heureux avec moi, peur que je ne suffise plus, peur que tu me quittes. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mal de vouloir un enfant… Mais que se passera-t-il si cela nous est refusé ? Me quitteras-tu pour une femme ? Resteras-tu avec moi tout en sachant que tu ne seras jamais père ? "

Shaka respira un grand coup.

"Et si, au contraire, nous parvenions à avoir un enfant, poursuivit-il. Alors quoi ? Nous vivons dans une petite ville, les ragots vont bon train. La société a beau être plus tolérante qu'autrefois, il n'empêche que celui qui risque de souffrir le plus de la situation, ce sera l'enfant. Si il en venait à nous détester ? Comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment…"

"Shhhh, interrompît Aphrodite en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu réfléchis toujours trop. Avant de t'attaquer à la montagne, commence par le tas de cailloux à tes pieds. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te quitterai. Je t'aime. Et si je dois avoir un enfant, je veux que ce soit avec toi et avec personne d'autre. Je veux adopter. Pas d'âme charitable et pas de mère porteuse. J'aimerai essayer… Ne serait ce que pour ne pas regretter. Mais je suis prêt à abandonner si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Quant au reste, chaque chose en son temps, non ? "

* * *

Quatre ans plus tard… 

On ne pouvait pas dire que les choses avaient étés faciles. Bien au contraire. Il avait fallut se battre avec les administrations, monter dossier sur dossier, se soumettre à des enquêtes de moralité, laisser des personnes soi-disant bien pensantes juger de ce qui était bon pour un enfant. Confort matériel, soutien affectif, présence d'un couple hétérosexuel dans l'entourage pour s'assurer de l'équilibre psychique de l'enfant et de son bon développement… Combien de fois n'étaient-ils pas revenus de ces entretiens totalement déprimés… Ils étaient prêts à aimer et à élever un enfant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et pourtant cela ne semblait pas suffire.

Aujourd'hui pourtant… Aujourd'hui, après quatre longues années d'attente et d'espoir, il se pouvait que leur quête se termine. Ce matin là, Shaka avait reçu un courrier émanant de l'assistance sociale lui proposant la garde d'une petite fille, Emma, dont les parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture deux ans plus tôt. Shaka, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait pleuré.

Il avait soigneusement plié la lettre et l'avait dissimulée dans une poche de sa veste. Non qu'il n'aurait voulu partager son exaltation avec Aphrodite, mais il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il avait décidé de se rendre seul au rendez vous fixé et de rencontrer d'abord la petite fille.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en se rendant à l'orphelinat Montaigne. Le courrier, qu'il avait lu et relu pendant le trajet, n'était guère explicite. Quel âge avait-elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Il avait l'estomac noué, son cœur battait à la chamade et ses mains étaient moites. Il vérifia une dernière fois l'état de sa tenue – un costard cravate tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et de plus sobre – et frappa à la porte du bureau de Mme Montague.

"Entrez. Ah, Dr Kido, asseyez vous je vous prie. Je suis Christine Montague, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Votre ami n'est pas venu avec vous ?"

"Non, j'ai préféré venir seul."

"Très bien. Ma collègue est partie chercher Emma. C'est l'heure de la récréation, expliqua-t-elle. Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? Un café peut-être ? "

Shaka refusa d'un mouvement poli de la tête.

"Nerveux ?" demanda la jeune femme blonde au moment ou on frappait.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme d'âge mur au visage avenant. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille d'environ sept ans, aux yeux bruns et aux boucles brunes, vêtue d'une salopette en jean et d'un pull rouge. Son accompagnatrice se retira aussitôt et la fillette vint sagement s'asseoir sur la chaise à la gauche de Shaka. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard vers lui et se contenta de fixer Mme Montague, le dos bien droit.

"Emma ? appella Mme Montague d'une voix douce. Est ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? "

La fillette hocha la tête affirmativement.

"Bien, le monsieur ici s'appelle Shaka Kido. Il souhaiterait devenir ton papa. Monsieur Kido, je vous présente Emma. Je vais vous laisser seuls quelques instants, afin que vous fassiez un peu plus ample connaissance. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai juste derrière la porte. "

Avec le départ de Christine, un silence embarrassé s'installa dans la pièce. Emma balançait ses petites jambes d'avant en arrière en le regardant d'un air méfiant. Shaka ne savait pas trop quoi dire à une enfant de cet âge et se sentait déjà débordé par la tache qui l'attendait. Aphrodite aurait tout de suite su comment les mettre à l'aise tous les trois. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de venir avec lui après tout.

Shaka s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Emma… Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Huit ans."

¨¨¨¨

"C'est vrai que tu veux être mon papa ? Parce que les garçons, ils disent que je suis trop vieille maintenant. Que les gens ils préfèrent les bébés. Il y avait un autre monsieur qui voulait être mon papa mais il a changé d'avis. C'est pas grave tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un air supérieur. Je suis grande maintenant ; j'ai pas besoin de parents."

Emma se tenait toujours aussi droite. Son regard d'enfant avait quelque chose de froid et de distant que Shaka assimilait aux êtres qui avaient rarement vu leurs souhaits se réaliser. Aphrodite avait parfois le même regard. Se pouvait-il que tous les orphelins développent cette sorte de dureté ?

"Emma… Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Mon compagnon et moi voulons avoir un enfant, l'âge nous importe peu. Est ce que Mme Montague t'a un peu parlé de nous ?… Non ? Eh bien, comment dire… Je vis avec un autre monsieur. Il s'appelle Aphrodite. Ce sera lui ton autre papa si tu acceptes de vivre avec nous."

"Alors j'aurai deux papa ? interrompît la petite fille. Pas de maman ?"

"C'est ca. Ca t'embête ? "

Emma sembla réfléchir.

"Je sais pas. Tout le monde à un papa et une maman. Ca veut dire que je suis spéciale ? "

Shaka sourit.

"Oui, Emma tu es très spéciale."

* * *

Shaka resta un instant immobile sur le pas de la porte, un plateau débordant de victuailles en équilibre sur les bras, à observer la forme endormie d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci était étendu sur le ventre, ses cheveux bleus formant une immense masse colorée sur l'oreiller, le drap rejeté au niveau de ses reins… 

Shaka déposa doucement son fardeau sur la table de chevet avant de se pencher sur son amant.

"Réveilles toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Mon cœur… continua-t-il en déposant des baisers légers dans son cou, c'est l'heure de se lever. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais il faut être un gentil garçon et ouvrir les yeux. Je t'ai même préparé ton café. "

Aphrodite soupira et se retourna en grommelant.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend de me réveiller un dimanche matin ? N'as tu donc aucune pitié ?"

"Justement. Je suis tellement attentionné que je t'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit. Dis seulement ce que tu veux : café, thé, jus d'orange, croissant, brioche, confiture, nutella…"

"En quel honneur tout ça ? Et non je ne me plains pas, mais c'est rare de me faire bichonner comme ça."

"Merci beaucoup monsieur. Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te faire ce genre de surprise, plaisanta Shaka. Allez mange. Il faut que tu sois prêt d'ici une heure."

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Je ne dirai rien. Prépares toi et quand tu seras prêt mets ce bandeau sur tes yeux et appelle moi."

"Shaka… Shaka ! Reviens ici ! hurla Aphrodite. Non mais quelle tête de mule. N'empêche, je me demande bien qu'elle est cette surprise. "

¨¨¨¨

"Je suis prêt ! "

Aphrodite avait décidé de se plier aux exigences de Shaka. De toute façon, il aimait les surprises. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher.

"Shaka ? C'est toi ?" demanda-t-il néanmoins un brin affolé.

"Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Prends ma main et suis mes indications. Nous allons prendre la voiture. »

Le trajet en voiture dura environ une demie heure. Puis les pneus crissèrent sur du gravier et il entendit Shaka lui ouvrir la portière. Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité avec des gestes fébriles et tendit les mains en avant, se saisissant d'un pan du costume de Shaka pour s'extirper de la voiture. Dehors, il pouvait entendre les cigales, le vent dans les feuillages et sentir l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Des cris et des rires d'enfants lui parvenaient de manière étouffée. Il déglutit péniblement, la gorge soudain serrée.

Le gravier laissa place à de la terre, puis à du goudron, puis à du carrelage. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un bâtiment, comme en témoignait la fraîcheur ambiante.

"C'est par là", chuchota Shaka en lui tirant le bras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques instants et Shaka frappa à la porte. Une voix de femme retentit :

"Entrez !"

Puis :

"Je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. "

Une chaise crissa. La porte claqua dans son dos.

"Tu es prêt ?" murmura Shaka à son oreille.

Aphrodite dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer au changement de lumière. Debout devant lui, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air nerveux, se tenait une petite fille.

" Aphrodite, voici Emma. Emma, c'est Aphrodite. "

Elle était magnifique. Sept, huit ans peut-être. Des boucles brunes et des yeux rieurs. L'air pas timide du tout. Il pouvait être certain qu'elle leur donnerait leur premiers cheveux blancs.

"Emma… " murmura-t-il, la voix soudainement rauque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Shaka – il le regardait avec un sourire indulgent – avant de reporter son attention sur la fillette… Emma… Sa fille.

Qui venait sans vergogne de se jeter dans ses bras et pressait son petit corps contre le sien. Aphrodite referma ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son étreinte, d'abord doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis avec plus de vigueur. Il se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Si on rentrait à la maison ? "

FIN


End file.
